sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandro Stocklasa
| cityofbirth = Vaduz | countryofbirth = Liechtenstein | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Vaduz | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2003-2005 | youthclubs = Vaduz | years = 2005-2008 2008-2009 2009-2010 2010-2013 2013-2018 2018-2019 2019- | clubs = Vaduz SpVgg Unterhaching Lausanne-Sport Vaduz FC Chapman Rapperswil-Jona Vaduz | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2007-2019 | nationalteam = Liechtenstein | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Alessandro "Sandro" Stocklasa (born January 27, 1985) is a Liechtensteiner international footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Vaduz. As well as being a regular in the Liechtenstein national team, Stocklasa is best known for his five years with FC Chapman in St. Gregory's League A, where he won three consecutive league titles from 2014 to 2016, as well as two SGFA Cups and three League A Golden Gloves. He was also named to the SGFA Team of the Season three times. Club career 'FC Chapman' Seeking a new #1 to replace Ben Berthelsen, who retired at the end of the 2012-13 season, FC Chapman approached Stocklasa about a potential move to St. Gregory. The club were simultaneously working on a deal with another Swiss League-based player, Michael Leger; this, as well as the city's relatively high altitude (albeit in much warmer weather), made Chapman an attractive destination for the Liechtensteiner goalkeeper. Stocklasa signed a five-year contract with Chapman on August 13, 2013, shortly after Leger had also joined the club. Upon signing with Chapman, Stocklasa became the first Liechtenstein-born player to join an SGFA club. As expected, Stocklasa won the preseason battle for the starting job over academy product Jeff Street, and he made his League A debut on October 5 in the season opener against Zane Hills, earning a 3-1 win. He went on to lead League A in saves and clean sheets in 2013-14, as well as tying a league record with three saved penalties in one season, as Chapman won their first league title since 2009. For his efforts, Stocklasa was named to the 2013-14 Team of the Season. In 2015-16, Stocklasa set a new League A record for longest consecutive shutout streak, going 561 minutes without conceding a goal (the record stood until 2017-18, when it was eclipsed by Rivergate's Callum Casey). FC Rapperswil-Jona On June 22, 2018, Stocklasa signed with Swiss second-division club FC Rapperswil-Jona on a free transfer. That same day, he posted a farewell video to FC Chapman fans on his Facebook page, thanking them and the club for his time there. "We were successful beyond my most crazy dreams ... I will never forget you," he said. Return to FC Vaduz After Rapperswil-Jona were relegated to the third division following the 2018-19 season, Stocklasa returned to his home club of FC Vaduz in July 2019. Personal life Stocklasa is fluent in German and Italian. He is the cousin of former Liechtenstein international players Martin and Michael Stocklasa. Category:Player pages Category:FC Chapman players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Liechtenstein